


An Alternate Ending

by HysteriaLevi



Category: Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Batjokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HysteriaLevi/pseuds/HysteriaLevi
Summary: Just a quick alternate ending I wrote for the Vigilante version of episode 5 where Bruce has the option to tell John he loves him.





	An Alternate Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I was tired as hell when I wrote this, so forgive me if there are any errors lmao I hope you enjoy anyways!

From Bruce’s POV 

ACE CHEMICALS

Sitting on the floor across from one another, both John and I withered in the aftermath of our vicious battle as we twitched in pain, neither of us the victor nor the loser. There was a deathly silence looming over us like a shadow watching you sleep, and the longer we went without saying a word, the more that silence was filled with the rapid pounding of our hearts.

...What...what happened to him? I asked myself as I glared at John. How the hell did we get here? And how did I not see this coming until now?

Well...I supposed I did, actually. Now that I thought of it. I knew all along that this day would arrive eventually, whether I was ready for it or not. I had just been too stubborn to admit it. I didn’t want to admit it.

I mean, ever since the loss of Lucius, I had felt more alone than ever. Even though Alfred and Tiffany were at my side, there was always still this unsettling emptiness in the air that I could never get rid of -- that would never stop clawing at my thoughts...until John came into my life.

He understood me like no one else ever had. We had a connection I’d never experienced before, and to have someone who I knew I could trust completely -- no matter what -- it drew me like a moth to a flame. I was so desperate to have one person I could truly relate to in my life, that it blinded me from the storm that was coming. And even now, after all the people John had killed, after all the carnage he caused...there was still this flicker of hope within me saying that it wasn’t too late to save him. And I believed it. 

I didn’t care what “Joker” called himself. He was still John Doe to me.

Inhaling deeply through my nose, I immediately caught the sickening stench of blood that clouded the entire room along with the smoke lingering from John’s pistol, causing me to cough weakly. I knew Alfred was going to have a heart attack once he saw me in this condition, but at the moment, all of my attention was on the man in front of me. We both waited to see what the other would do.

After a number of futile attempts to get back on his feet, and remove the Batarang from his palm, a defeated chuckle escaped John’s bloodied mouth and echoed off the walls in a desolate manner, adding to the eeriness. He grinned at me.

“I guess...I guess that’s it,” he sighed, struggling with every word as a familiar glint sparked in his eyes. “I really wanted to be a hero, you know? ...But I--” he groaned in frustration, “--I just...can’t.”

I dragged a hand down my face and remained silent in response, hoping that would end the conversation. But John only continued.

“...I know you used me,” he growled, grimacing at me. “I know...I should hate you for that.”

John’s grimace softened into an expression of compassion as he leaned forward a bit. “...But I don’t, because...I h-had such a good time with you, B-Bruce...!”

He took a moment to regain his strength, letting out a series of coughs as I stayed quiet, simply waiting for him to talk. A frown curled on his stained lips.

“Did...did you ever...” John paused in hesitation, “...did you ever think of me as your friend? Like...a true friend? Someone you actually...c-care about?”

It was difficult for me to find the right words to say -- considering the current state my mind was in -- but before I could even reply, John had already added something else.

“Did you ever think of me as...more than a friend?”

That caught me off guard. I blinked for a few seconds in confusion, processing what John had just asked me.

“W-what?” I said.

“Geez, do...do I have to spell it out for you, Bruce?” John pushed. “I’m asking if,” a cough, “--if you ever saw me as...a lover. Y’know, like I used to see Harley...before you showed me how to be good.”

I stuttered, unsure of how to react. “I...I don’t know. Is that how you see me, John? I mean, I already asked you once back at the Stacked Deck, but you said no.”

John’s shoulders slouched. “...people can change, Bruce. And boy have I changed a lot since then.” 

He let out a mocking laugh, scoffing at himself. “To think, I used to believe Harley was the answer to...to everything.That she was my better half. My soul mate. The love of my life. No...I was just a toy to her. A pawn. She never cared about me. Never showed me true compassion. Not like the way you did.”

John went to put a hand on my shoulder, only to let out a screech of pain when the Batarang restrained him.

“GAH!” He shouted furiously, slamming his other fist down. “You and your...your goddamn CODE! Why couldn’t you have just left me alone? Why did you have to bring our friendship to THIS?! I’m not the one who should be pinned to this table, Bruce! It should be Waller! And Tiffany! They’ve killed people too! Why am I your main target? I thought...I thought you were on my side. I thought we were friends...!”

Before I answered, I tore my cowl off and tossed it to the side, no longer able to bear its stuffy confinement. But that only seemed to intrigue John more.

“Ah,” John said in a more relaxed tone upon seeing my face, “...and there he is. The man beneath the mask...or is it the other way around? I can never remember...hehe!”

“What are you talking about, John?”

His calm state vanished at the question, and was suddenly replaced anger as he lurched forward.

“You tell me!” John yelled. “You’re the one with two identities, buddy. One minute you’re a caped vigilante who only cares about justice -- and the next, you’re a handsome, like, super handsome billionaire who only cares about...well, me. I just don’t get it!”

John took a deep breath, cooling down slightly as he slid further on to the sleek floor. 

“...it used to be so easy with you, Bruce. It was always black and white. Never grey. But ever since I’ve discovered who Batman really is, the world’s gone fuzzy. I can never tell which face is the mask. Is it the one with the glowing eyes and pointy-ears? Or is it the one with those beautiful, unmistakable blue eyes that I could just...drown in? The ones that light up my entire world, and tell me everything’s going to be okay? ...Well? Which is it? What does Bruce Wayne think of Joker...if that’s who I’m even talking to anymore?”

I tried to sit up a little, grunting at the sudden pain that stung my torso. 

“I’m Bruce and Batman,” I corrected. “Just because we wear different clothes doesn’t mean we’re different people. I may not act the same with both identities, but underneath all the charades and all the secrets...it’ll always be me. And I can honestly say that, regardless of which mask I’m wearing, I’ll always care about you, John. No matter what. You said it yourself. We’re two threads in the same stitch.”

John wasn’t entirely satisfied with that response. “But how do you care about me? What is this between us? Is it love? Or have I read the signs wrong again? Please, Bruce...please don’t be another Harley. I don’t know if my heart can take another kicking...!”

Still clutching my wounds, I slowly crawled towards John and clumsily placed a hand over his, our faces now only mere inches apart as he watched my every move.

I looked John directly in the eyes, heavily leaning against the table for support as I gently caressed his cheek.

“No, John. You haven’t read the signs wrong. I...I love you. I always have. I just never found the right moment to tell you.”

For a while, the other man only gaped at me, his mouth hanging open as a single teardrop rolled down his face, and cleared a trail through the dirt and blood that stained his skin. 

“You mean...” his voice trailed off in shock, “you mean I was right?”

“Yes,” I said with the best smile I could manage. “You were right.”

Contrary to what I was expecting, the news seemed to upset John even more, and he turned away from me as more tears began pouring out.

“I’m happy to hear that, Bruce, I really am,” John wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve, letting out a sniffle. “B-but what are we going to do? The GCPD...they’ll take me back to Arkham! They’re gonna lock me up again! We’ll be separated! How is that supposed to work? What am I supposed to do without...you?”

I brought John into a tight embrace and let him rest his head on my chest, just like when I found him back at the abandoned carnival.

“Don’t worry,” I comforted him. “I’ll come visit. I promise. You won’t be alone there.”

John snickered. “You sure you can’t just throw a few more punches at Cobblepot again? I didn’t get a chance to record it last time.”

I laughed. “No, John. You saw the havoc that ensued once we put our heads together. The last thing you need right now is more fighting. Like I said, I’ll visit as often as I can. Count on it.”

He pouted. “But Bruuuce--”

“--Pinky swear.”

A toothy grin instantly spread across John’s face at that, and his entire expression lit up with joy. He held up his pinky, smiling at me.

“I just can’t say no to you, Bruce.” He crossed his finger with mine. “...All right. Pinky swear. Now you have to come visit me.”

“Of course.” I agreed, glancing over at the Batarang still stuck in his hand. “Oh, erm...we should probably get that out.”

John followed my gaze, the pain coming back to him. “Oh! Right. Yes, please.” He wriggled it a bit. “Y’know, you’ve got one hell of a throwing arm on you, Bruce. It’s stuck in there good. B-but before you get it out though...”

“Yeah? What is it?”

Out of nowhere, John suddenly gripped my shoulder and yanked me forward, crashing my lips into his as he smothered me into a kiss. For a minute, my eyes were wide open due to the surprise, and my entire body felt frozen, but once I warmed up to it, I felt my arms wrapping around the clown and pulling him closer, never wanting to let go as we stayed in each other’s hold.

For a while, both of us completely forgot about Waller or Tiffany...or really anything else that was going on. We didn’t give a damn about the chaos currently erupting in Gotham, or the war between the GCPD and the Agency, and we certainly didn’t think about getting out of here. Right now, all we cared about was each other. Just the two of us. One moment of peace all to ourselves for us to savor. Others may have called the situation crazy, but to me, it was perfect.

Breaking the kiss briefly, John looked up at me and chuckled with delight, his old self starting to resurface.

“You...are one messed up guy, Bruce Wayne,” he said, pressing the bridge of his nose against mine as he smiled ecstatically. 

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
